The present invention relates to combining devices, and especially to a combining device for combining a plurality of stacked plates flatly.
In general, a plurality of plates are combined by nails, screws or rivets.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is illustrated that two plates 11, 12 are combined by rivets. However, this prior way will leave a protruded combining portion 101 from the outer surface of the plate 12 so as to affect the flatness of the plates.
For example, to combine frames or other devices in the assembly of a personal computer, a combining technology for combining plates is used. Thereby, protrusion is formed at the combining portion 101. This protrusion not only affects the appearance of the casing, but also will collide with other devices. Furthermore, in assembly, it will induce an inconvenience. Moreover, it is inconvenient in repairing a computer.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide combining device, wherein the combining device of the present invention improves the defects of the conventional way for combining stacked plates. Furthermore, the cost of the present invention is low and the present invention can be assembled easily. Moreover, by the present invention, the combining surface is flat.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides a combining device for stacked plates. The combining device includes a first plate at a bottom layer thereof, a plurality of upper plates, and an inserting means. The first plate is formed with at least two buckling rings; a proper distance is retained between the two buckling rings. The upper plate is formed with at least one hole at position corresponding to one of the buckling rings. Two inserting ends of each inserting means inserts into the buckling rings; and then the elastic pieces aside the inserting end pass through the buckling ring and resist against the inserting end. Thereby, the plates are combined, while the inserting end can not be released. Therefore, the combining device of the present invention provide a low cost and conventional way for combining a plurality of overlapping plates. Moreover, by the present invention, the combining surface is flat.